


slave boy

by lusterrdust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusterrdust/pseuds/lusterrdust
Summary: "Freedom. He never knew the feeling." [skywalker family au]





	

Freedom.

He never knew the feeling.

Trapped as a slave boy in the cruel deserts of Tatooine. Trapped under the ancient Jedi Code of the Jedi Council. Trapped as a General in the battleships and lands of the Clone Wars. Trapped in a manipulation tactic under a guise of friendship.

But now…

Anakin Skywalker has never felt more freedom in his whole life.

Staring down at two tiny faces, noses pressed together in their slumber as they hold one another like they had in the womb of the woman sleeping a few feet away, he feels weightless.

He's never felt such peace in his life. He doesn't know if he deserves it, but he'll not question fate. Simply thank the Force and whatever gods deemed him worthy enough to receive them.

It's taken forever to get here, it feels like. He wonders how such perfect beings can come from someone like him. Someone who's been tempted to the dark side far too many times. The shame he feels in it is overwhelming, for the lure of its promises were nothing short of exhilarating; the raw power he'd nearly grasped…

But none of that power could compare to what he feels now—to what he'd nearly given up on. Unconditional, unparalleled, pure and raw _love_.

He can hardly believe he'd had the strength to turn away, to not let the Chancellor's sinister plan come to fruition. But he had. Stars, it had been the hardest thing to resist, but he _had_. And the lives that had been spared because of it, the plans that had been revealed in the trials...

Anakin shudders to think what would've happened, what _could've_ happened...

A small cough breaks his tremulous thoughts, and he looks down to see his daughter stir with fussiness. Chubby fingers dig into her brother's side, causing the sleeping boy to scrunch his face, disturbed. Anakin lowers his finger and strokes his son's cheek, sending a small suggestion of deep slumber before the child eases. _Sleep, Luke_ , he thinks fondly, feeling his chest tighten with affection as he stares at blonde hair and pouty lips.

But his daughter, she's far more stubborn. Her body continues to rustle about, and tiny legs begin to kick until umber eyes blink open and soft whines escape her lips.

_Oh, Leia._ A glove soars through the air before Anakin slides it over his cybernetic arm, and he reaches into the crib to grasp her. Tuffs of brown chestnut hair tickle his bicep as he cradles her to his chest lovingly. "So stubborn, aren't you, my princess?" he whispers as her face pinches with fuss. He smiles wryly to think how much sass she's inherited from him.

His bare feet pad gently across the room until he steps out onto the bedroom's terrace, walking out onto the balcony where the night's reflection ripple through the lakes of Naboo enchantingly. There's a slight breeze in the air, and he holds Leia closer, sending all the warmth and love he feels inside him to her. She's not quite crying, but she's whimpering with agitation and Anakin begins to hum. He's not very good at it, but it's a comforting little lullaby his mother would sing to him as a boy. He doesn't remember the words, so he just hums the tune. It does the trick, for Leia's agitation slowly melts away.

Her energy is full of love and dependency—for _him_. Her eyes are dark and glossy, full of depth and wonder as they gaze up at him. Her tiny curls sit loosely atop her soft head, and her lips part with the quietest of coos and breaths.

Anakin's never seen anything more beautiful or precious in all his years.

His eyes burn with emotion and there's a tightening in his throat as he takes everything in.

He feels… _liberated_.

Padmé had been worried he'd regret leaving the Order after Sidious' arrest. She'd been worried he'd grow to resent her and the choice to move to Naboo with their family, away from the Temple, Coruscant, and his old Master. But in all honesty, he's never been so sure of a decision in all his life. As he stands here, on the same balcony he'd spoken his vows to his angel, the woman who bore his children—his two perfect children…

Anakin has never felt more free.

Leia begins to whimper again and he brings her up to press his forehead against hers, allowing every pure thought her three-month-old self has to offer his mind with overwhelming alacrity. He's immensely imperfect, yet she is the epitome of perfection. His family is perfection, his wife. And maybe that is the balance of it all.

He's not the Chosen One.

He's not a Tatooine slave boy.

He's not a Jedi Master, nor a soldier.

He is simply Anakin Skywalker.

Husband. Father.

He is free.


End file.
